


Goergia becomes SMP

by valkyriefowl (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, crackfic, this is purely just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyriefowl
Summary: georgia is watching smp and can't stand to see her oomf wilbur cry
Kudos: 2





	Goergia becomes SMP

**Author's Note:**

> if you've never read cas bakes dean a pie I'd check the out first. please don't cancel me lmao

My flatmate georgie was sitting at her compouter watching her favourite anime boys wilbur and dreamed. they were playing minceraft and being gods of the nether world. someone else was in the server but tey werent as funny.

the server was fightign a brutale war between the two fractions of dream and simp. grogia sighed sadly and teared whistfully at the screen. she blew a sweet sexy kiss at the angery face of wilbur. “oh whilliberum, if only i could be ur waifu and save the day” then sudenly!

“george! donut cry, what is the matter!” wilbur said lovingly and hopefully into the camera. Tommy growled sexily, but in a totally age appropriate way like a rabid wolf or a small chihuahua and not like a sexy biritsh anime boy. 

“wiwbuw?” georia cried scaredly

suddenly a light appeared on her monitor and she sCreameD. something was wrong!!!! suddenly she was floating and was dissappearing into the portal screen and she couldnt feel her legs anymore

oh no” she screamed and she fell down

“roight, wot’s all this then?” someone asked and it was tubbo perogi blushed bc she thought he was so nice and not sexy because he is babie.

“tubbo?” she asked, her lipid grey orbs twinkling in the sulight looking almost blue or maybe even green if u squinted.

“oh georgia, i wished u would not cri so much and here you are!” wilbur shouted emotionally with lots of emotional in his godly voice. “here take this” he said and dropped a sword on the ground.

georgia equipped the s word and slew manberg who took the BIGEST L with her sexy diamond sword (AN: it’s okay bc she’s 18 in this story don’t flame me)

wilbur and tommy and technoblade all jumped up and down and have georgia an big hug. she saved the day!!! the whole twitch chat said f and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
